The Cullen Chronicles
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: the untold stoys of the Cullen family members.
1. Carlisle's story

London, sometime in the sixteen thirties. Carlisle Cullen led the hunt for the bloodsucking creatures of the night through the dingy streets of his father's parish. They reached the place were he had seen the vampires surface from their filthy hideout in the sewers; they lay in wait for the beasts to rise. Hours later one did. It caught their scent and yelled for it's brethren to scatter as it took off into the streets with the young men hot on it's trail, Carlisle was first to reach the creature. At his own peril, the vampire bit but was chased away before it could finish him. He knew what would become of him were he found and so hid himself away for the duration of the agonizing three day transformation.

When he surfaced he was disgusted at what he had become, he ran away and tried to kill himself many times over the next few months, all attempts failed. He refused to feed from humans no matter how bad the scratching, burning thirst became.

He was sat by the road side, it was raining, the thirst was worse that night than it had ever been before, at that moment a herd of deer was passing the place where he sat hidden from prying human eyes, he could hear the pounding heartbeats, smell the flowing rivers of thick red blood beneath the fur. At this point he gave in to the thirst and pounced, bringing down a large buck and sending the herd scattering. When he had tamed his thirst he was amazed; he had found a way to quench his thirst without killing humans.

Months later he was wandering along the south coast when he thought of how many more animals there must be on the continent, he took a deep breath and took to the sea, swimming the distance to France in mere minutes, he then decided to educate himself, he had always admired the physicians back home and so chose to study medicine and the sciences.

His travels and studies took him all over Europe as he learned from different people how to heal the sick and this is what eventually led him to Italy and eventually to the attention of the Volturi a group of well educated vampires who were the closest thing that vampires had to royalty. He then lived with them for several centuries.

"Get down, SB; Aro says we are going hunting in Pisa tonight" Caius's exasperated voice called up to him as he hung there, "you three go on without me, I am not in the mood" Carlisle grumbled as he swung from the noose that represented his nine hundred and seventy fifth suicide attempt since he had become a vampire in the sixteen thirties; he was not happy about what he was. ", and I wish you wouldn't call me that" he added as Caius jumped to the rafters and untied the rope from around the beam, "but it suits you Carlisle; Stregoni Benefici, the soppiest vampire in Volterra" He snickered as Carlisle dropped to the floor with a glare on his face that would make even the strongest vampire in the imperial guard shiver in his cloak; Carlisle was well known for being what he called a vegetarian vampire; a vampire who drank from animals instead of humans, the Volturi had tried to persuade him against this aversion to what they called his natural food source but he would not budge on the fact.

Several minutes later after a lot of shouting, punching and cursing (mostly from Carlisle) he was in place beside Aro, Caius and Marcus at the centre of the hunting party; also present were Sulpicia, Aro's wife, Athenodora, Caius's wife, Didyme, Marcus's wife and the main members of the imperial guard; Jane and her brother Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Corin and Santiago. With everyone in place they set off for Pisa. Carlisle flatly refused to drink from the humans that were caught and Aro grudgingly permitted him to go and find a deer or two on the condition that he was accompanied by one member of the guard, he chose Jane as she was most likely to wait patiently for him to finish with whatever he caught.

Later that year Jane slipped into the main chamber with a big grin on her face, "why are you grinning, dear one?" Aro asked; dear one is what Aro called all female members of the guard and the guard as a whole, she skipped towards him and placed a very tattered book in his lap, on it was written; _Carlisle's diary, KEEP OUT!_, in big red letters, Aro chuckled and opened the diary interestedly while his brothers looked over his shoulders.

Later the same day Carlisle was rocketing around his room looking high and low for his diary, "looking for this?" Caius asked sweetly fanning himself with the tattered blue book, "you had better not have read that" Carlisle growled as he snatched the diary back, Caius chuckled at the tough guy act his old friend was trying to pull off.

Later that night while the others had gone hunting in Rome, he secretly packed his things and snuck out of the palace. He went to the Portuguese coast and asked for a ticket to America. He got on the boat and gave a last glance goodbye to the European shores he had lived on since he was a child. Next stop America.


	2. Edward's story

Chicago, 1918. Height of the Spanish influenza pandemic. "Promise me doctor Cullen," Elizabeth Masen gasped with her all but last breath, "promise me you'll save him" she cried as she clung to Carlisle's white coat, "I promise" he vowed as she released him, the mask he was forced to wear muffled his voice but he had to wear it so as not to arouse suspicion from his fellow medical staff; he didn't need it due to his being a vampire (see chapter 1). She smiled at some final thought and closed her eyes for the final time.

"Edward, Edward wake up" the soft voice broke through Edward Masen Junior's hazy concentration, at first he thought it was an angel calling him to heaven, then he realised it was only doctor Cullen whispering in his ear. His memory was blurred the last he remembered was Dr Cullen carrying him out of the ward and taking him to his small apartment in one of the darker areas of Chicago, after that only the memories of the searing pain in his neck as something broke the skin followed by days of burning. "doctor Cullen, what happened" he groaned as he opened his eyes, he gasped as he saw the perfect clarity of all he could see, even before the disease his eyesight hadn't been as clear as this; eight colour rainbows glinted as the sunlight glimmered on vases and light shades, and the doctor's skin. Edward sat up and noticed his own chalk white, glistening skin, he got up at what seemed to him to be quite slowly but his brain, which seemed to have trebled in thinking space, told him he was moving at a pace which should have reduced the room to a blur. He walked to the mirror in the corner and what he saw made him freeze with shock; his eyes, once a soft pale green, were now red as rubies and his skin was pale as a corpse as it glistened like diamonds. He turned and looked at the doctor's own eyes and skin, the skin was the same but his eyes were a deep gold like topaz stones. "What did you do to me?" Edward asked, "I'm sorry Edward, but I promised your mother that I'd save you," Carlisle said, "So I turned you into a vampire".

Several years passed and the two vampires settled into a routine living as father and son or as brothers, they lived quietly, moving from place to place when humans began to be suspicious that they weren't aging. This is what led them to Columbus, Ohio.


	3. Esme's story

Columbus, Ohio, 1911, Esme Platt was climbing a tree on her family's farm; she was halfway up when she slipped breaking her leg. Her parents rushed her to hospital where she was seen by the new doctor, Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Esme looked into his face and saw her own personal angel sent by god to look after her, with blonde hair and eyes like molten gold he smiled down at her as she whimpered from the pain of her broken leg. She noticed he wore a white carnation in his button hole; she wore the same flower in her hair. As his cold hands brushed her leg she shuddered at his cold touch.

1921, at the age of twenty six Esme lost her first and only baby to a lung infection, she walked out of town to the cliff edge and whispered "oh my pale angel take me to my child" before stepping off the edge.

Days later she awoke to see him, her angel sitting above her, skin glistening like diamonds, she sat up and noticed another young man of around seventeen behind him, "what happened Esme?," Carlisle asked, "you were such a happy child" he said as she looked down, "my parents forced me to marry Charles Evenson, he abused me so when I realised I was pregnant I came here to have the baby but he died and I couldn't take anymore" she cried, "don't worry Esme, we'll look after you now" the young man said, "thank you" she replied.

It took a while for Carlisle and Edward to convince Esme that she wasn't dead but after a while she believed them and accepted, falling into place as Carlisle's wife and Edward's mother as they moved from place to place before ending up in Rochester, New York.


	4. Rosalie's story

Rochester, New York, 1933, 18 year old Rosalie Hale's fiancé and his friends leave her for dead in the street. Walking home alone from the nearby hospital doctor Cullen catches the scent of freshly spilt blood in the air, hurrying to the source he discovers Rosalie half dead in the gutter. He makes a split second decision to turn her; he bites her and carries her quickly home to the house he shares with his wife Esme and her brother (Edward).

Edward is not happy with his father's choice in a forth family member but agrees to coexist happily with her for all their sakes.

Several days pass and Rosalie wakes from her transformation, she is astounded at what they tell her but agrees to live with them on one condition; she is allowed to seek revenge on those who left her to die.

After this she and the others left Rochester to move around before settling in Hoquiam, Washington.


End file.
